Vegas Love
by coolchic79260
Summary: John and Laura have been together for a while and one night in Vegas Laura decides she wants to get married. Will they? John Cena/OC No Flames Please.


_Me: Hey guys I have no Idea where this one shot came from. I was writing Chapter 31 of Closer To The Edge when this came in mind so Enjoy Every one :D :D And Please if you don't like this Story PLEASE DON'T flame it. Thank you_

"What a day." John smiled as he and Laura got back from their appearance

"I agree." Laura smiled as she laid down on the bed "And we're in Vegas of all towns. Imagine that." She said with a laugh

"I know right?" John asked as he laughed softly and lay down next to Laura and pulled her close to him "Good thing you can't drink yet or we might be so wasted that we would be married the next morning."

"I agree." Laura said laughing "But I may not be able to drink but want to get married?" She asked as she blushed and John jumped up in shock then he laughed for a minute then stopped and looked at Laura

"You're serious are you?" John asked softly

"I am." Laura said softly looking down

"Laura you know your dad will kill us if he found out we got married." John said holding his head "Plus don't you want a normal wedding?"

"Cena I love you and you love me right?" Laura asked sitting up and going face to face with him

"Right." John said sounding confused

"And we talked about how we would be together forever no matter what right?" Laura asked

"Yeah." John said

"Well we're in Vegas, we're not wasted, we'll remember it in the morning let's get married." Laura smiled as she jumped up and down happily knocking John on his back "Please please please." She begged

"Alright alright we'll get married happy?" John smiled as he got up and stood up and Laura did as well holding his arm

"Thank you so much." Laura smiled happily as she hugged John some more

"Anytime." John smiled then frowned "Laura are you sure you want to get married 100% sure? Marriage is serious business and it's a lifelong comment."

"John I'm already 100% commended to you." Laura said seriously "I love you and only you John nobody else matters but you. I'm 200% Sure about this. I want to be your wife. John Cena I love you more than anything in the world." She said seriously then John smiled and softly kissed her

"Then let's get married then." John smiled as he took Laura's hand and they went to a jewelry store first

"Can I pick out the rings?" Laura asked as they went inside

"They have to be real rings Laura not ring pops." John said

"Screw you Cena ring pops rule!" Laura said happily

"I don't want you eating my ring that I get you." John said pretending to be hurt "Why are you so cruel?"

"Because I'm the COO's daughter." Laura smirked "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Screw you." John joked

"Gladly." Laura smirked "How's after the wedding sound?"

"Sounds good to me." John smirked as they went up to the counter

"How may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked

"We need a pair of wedding bands." John said

"Getting married huh?" The woman asked as she smiled "Congratulations." She smiled more

"Thank you." John and Laura smiled and Laura saw one she liked

"How about that one?" Laura asked pointing at a Silver ring with Silver hearts going around it.

"Are you sure you don't want anything more expensive?" John asked

"I'm sure I like that one." Laura smiled as she got fitted for it "What do you think John?"

"I like it." John smiled as he picked out his which was a black and silver one

"Like yours too." Laura smiled at him as they got the rings and they left

"Laura last chance to get out of this." John said as they drove to find a chapel

"John how many times do I have to tell you I'm positive about marrying you?" Laura asked

"Alright." John said then smiled "Want to get a wedding dress first?"

"I'm good." Laura smiled "I don't mind getting married in this." She smiled referring to her Black T Shirt with the Purple Heart, Black Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers "John I don't care what I look like right now I just want to marry you." She said seriously "I really do love you John. A whole lot."

"Let's go then." John smiled as they found a chapel and went inside and waited their turn and when it was their turn they had a quick ceremony but it didn't matter to them as they were finally together. After they said their vows and kissed each other they left hand and hand

"I'll be surprised if my dad does find out from us that we're married." Laura laughed as her and John got in the car and left

"There weren't many people there and half of them were drunk." John said with a laugh as they got back to the hotel and they went back to their room

"So we should be able to hide it from dad a little bit at least." Laura smiled

"We can do that." John smiled as he and Laura got close to each other and kissed passionately then John got on top of her without breaking the kiss then he broke it for a minute "I love you Laura Cena."

"I love you too John Cena." Laura smiled softly as John kissed her again and they made love that night

_Me: Awwwwwwww Cena and Laura are an Adorable Couple and I'm glad they're married now :3 Wonder what Hunter will say once he finds out lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless your a Flamer)_


End file.
